


【菊耀】Dreams are moments（六）

by Linyiyun



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 04:24:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20829371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linyiyun/pseuds/Linyiyun
Summary: 可或许不开灯才是好的，这场放肆的亲密和宣泄的感情无法活在明明白白的光下，等到太阳升起，就该灰飞烟灭了。





	【菊耀】Dreams are moments（六）

本田菊直接挤进了一截湿漉漉的指节。

王耀霎时绷紧了身子，嗓子里漏出一点模糊的低哼。但他很快就回过神，控制全身的肌肉放松下来，不再紧咬着那根进退两难的手指。

“招呼也不打一声。”他半真半假地抱怨了一句，很快在那根手指算不上温柔的探入中缄默下来，偶尔在本田菊试探地戳按时隐忍地皱着眉心，浅淡的绯色从耳垂一直蔓延到脸颊脖子。

加入第二根手指的时候王耀短促地吸了口气，有很长时间没有做过了，他有些不适应身体被逐步打开的感觉。更何况本田菊的动作比较以前急迫许多，仅凭唾液的润滑也不太足够。他感到久违的痛感，不过尚在可以忍受的范围内，于是没有声张，一边调整了脸上的表情，双手捧着本田菊的脸颊亲了亲他嘴角：“你先松下手，让我转过去，那样好做一些。”

本田菊动作不得章法，理智倒还堪堪吊着根线。他心里猜测对方大概不太好受，偏头捕捉到王耀还没退开的嘴唇，舌头舔开唇缝，安抚地缠上里面刚亲密接触过他手指的舌尖。随后他撤出手指，虚扶着王耀的腰，让他转过身去——

一道狰狞的疤痕长长地横亘在单薄的肩背上。

本田菊动作一顿，视线不由自主地落上去。王耀没觉出什么不对，双手撑在玻璃上贴着落地窗，扎住头发的发圈松松垮垮地滑下来一半，墨色的发丝散下来凌乱的几绺在肩背上，有种黑白分明的鲜明感。因为姿势，他两边的肩胛骨耸着，那道伤疤就是从肩胛骨开始的，斜斜地往下，几乎贯穿整个背部，一直快到腰部才又细窄地收成一线。

像是被什么刀砍过留下的。

本田菊心里倏地没来由地有了个答案：是一柄日本刀。这刀有着笔直雪亮的刀身，锋利得吹毛断发的刀刃，一刀斜拉下去，涌出的鲜血就污了亮得可以反光的刀面，然后沿着刀尖一点一滴地渗进他脚下的泥土地。

“这是我做的吗？”他无声地问自己，迷茫中不知不觉渗进了苦涩，就像当时被血浸得腥红的泥土，腥甜味越来越浓重，浓重到最后鼻尖反而嗅不到了，于是回忆里就只剩了心口经久不衰的抽痛，穿过漫长的岁月与数不清的缺失的记忆碎片来到当下。

可能是停顿的时间太长，王耀有些疑惑地喊他名字：“菊？”

本田菊很想问问他疼不疼，可想起那声轻轻的“嘘——”和“别问”，忍耐良久，最终还是没有开口。

“一定很疼吧。”他心想。缓缓俯下身，阖上双眼。

“对不起。”本田菊忽然轻声说。

他低头亲吻了那道经年的旧伤疤。

王耀浑身一震，用力扭过头来，睁大的眼睛里罕见的透着慌乱，竟是惊讶得不知所措的样子：“你……”

本田菊：“我不记得自己为什么会伤害您，但无论是为了什么……这句对不起是我想说的，就算无济于事。”

“你以前从没说过……唔……”王耀喃喃地说，感觉到本田菊又一个亲吻沿着那道伤疤，落在方才稍下一点的位置上。他的脊背细细地颤抖着，声音压得很低，如同嗓子里有一个徘徊多年不肯消失的幽灵，此刻正堵塞了他的喉咙，让他的下半句话宛如从喉咙里挤出来一般：“道歉之类的话……”

本田菊垂下眼睫，眸子隐在下面浓重的阴影里看不分明：“那他真是个不坦率的坏人。”

他轻柔地沿着伤疤往下亲吻，速度不快，像是某种仪式，透出一种珍之重之的郑重感。

“可我却在嫉妒那个‘坏人’。”本田菊想，“他拥有那么多的时间，和这个人拥有那么多的回忆。不管在过去还是可能的未来，他都可以轻而易举地站在这个人身边——但他只给这个人留下了一条时间都无法消去的伤疤。”

王耀不设防地哼出声——三根手指一齐从后面缓慢地顶进去，像是能看出他压抑的神色后动荡的心神，格外小心翼翼地开拓他紧绷的身体。

满腔的嫉妒与愤恨逐渐融化成了水，沉甸甸地缀在胃里，有点不太好消化，难过和酸涩一阵阵地翻涌上来，被本田菊死死咬在了牙根后。

“他明明……可以拥抱这个人的。”

不知道是不是暖气温度实在太足，本田菊额上竟沁出了一层细汗，在微弱的光线下看不分明，但扶在侧腰的滚烫掌心却将这股热意完整地传递给了王耀。他觉得身体好像要烧起来，从那掌心所触的地方，到后背上本田菊吻过的长长伤疤，再到被另一个人的灼热一点点劈开的身体内部——真的太热了。

王耀忍不住开始胡思乱想，从考虑整体下调暖气温度开始，最后跑偏到现在本田菊的体温是不是过高。他记得本田菊一直是那种体温偏低的人物代表，连做爱的时候也是，皮肤触手温凉，动作也不温不火的。可以说是温柔照顾人的感受，也可以说慢斯条理得过了头，好像这个人的血就不会热起来似的，所以经常被他窝火地划到冷血动物的范畴里。

但现在看来似乎并不是这样……

本田菊往里艰难地进了一半，体会到了扩张没做充分的难处，微微湿润的柔软内壁紧密地包裹着前端，不住地收缩着，叫他一阵头皮发麻。可像这样每前进一点，就要生生挤开紧窄的甬道……即便王耀仿佛纵容般一直一言不发，本田菊还是担心他受伤或是太疼，停下动作转而抬眼看过去。

王耀背对着他，屈起手臂抵在落地窗上，上半身差不多都贴在玻璃上，只留给他小半张侧脸。他皱着眉，眼睑半垂细细地喘着气，呼出来的热气在口鼻附近的玻璃上晕出一块白色的水雾来。看得出他正在努力地调整呼吸节奏，让自己放松下来，好接纳本田菊的进入。

他好像对疼痛的耐受力很高，表现得也不明显，除了比起平时要急促发重的呼吸以外，就是话也变得尤其少，这半天哼都没哼一声。察觉到视线，王耀眨掉睫毛上的细汗，头朝这边动了动，习惯性地摆出他游刃有余的态度：“我没事，你继续吧。”

似乎看出本田菊的犹豫，他轻轻提了下嘴角，笑了笑：“这点疼不算什么，比起这个……菊，让我记住今晚，好么？”

用数不清的亲吻也好，或者直接用鲜明的疼痛也行。大概只有这样，才能使这一切在将来的回忆中显得更加真实，而不是被他当作大脑私自杜撰出的梦境。

他们这种人……平日里想得太多，想做的却很少。前者是思虑、思考，后者则是自身的欲望，是抛开“国家”身份后作为人这一部分的构成，是不考虑其他任何东西，在某一时刻最真实的欲望。而“想”这个东西是一种养料，越是“想”，就越是将欲望浇灌生长。最后执念深重，在心里养出个庞然大物来，砍不干净还得刨根，挖得胸口血肉模糊，往往结局都是伤筋动骨大伤元气。所以大多时候，他们根本不敢想，就算真有什么美好的愿望，也大都是在梦里才能实现一二——毕竟梦里什么都有，也不会被人轻易窥探到。

作为人来说，一辈子如果连想都不敢想，那也是足够悲惨了。

“菊……”王耀哽了一下，撑在玻璃上的手不受控制地握成拳，手背上青色的筋脉快要跳出那薄薄一层的皮肉——本田菊终于全部顶了进去。

太紧密了，好像两个人之间没有一丝缝隙，性器顶端沉甸甸地挤压着最深处的软肉，这给他一种无论做多少次都会有的被顶到内脏的可怕错觉，几乎有些头晕眼花起来。

“您还好吗？”本田菊喘了口粗气，按捺着低声问他。

王耀缓了一会儿才找回往常的感觉，反应迟钝地“嗯”了声，然后保持着背对的姿势侧过头来，目光斜斜地扫到他的方向。那双向来温润颜色的眼睛里盛开着欲念的花，装饰了流转的微光，艳丽得有些惑人了。

他动了动腰，杵在里面的性器便随着动作滑出来一些。本田菊脑子一热，近乎本能地顶了回去，王耀被他顶出一声闷哼，身体瞬间回忆起了熟悉的甘美，起了一层战栗。

而动作一旦开始，似乎就停不下来了。

虽说扩张的时候一直忍耐着不吭声，但在这个时候王耀倒也不吝啬发出声音，在一次比一次更重的顶入时低低地呻吟，清澈的嗓音被情欲熏得有些沙哑，尾音没着落地浮在空中，似有若无地给升腾的火苗助了燃。

本田菊就如同人生刚开场第二天的半个懵懂幼儿，完全的白纸虽然算不上，但也有相当一部分空白。这会儿整个人陡然跌进缤纷的声色中，叫爱欲兜头浇下来浸了个湿透。偏偏这桶水还不纯粹，可能是兑了什么化学试剂，让他在失控的渴求下还能感受到清晰的、灼烧一般的疼痛。

他抓住王耀的肩头将人死死压在落地窗上，生怕人逃走似的紧追不舍，胸膛紧贴着那一道伤疤所在的后背，边挺腰将自己送到更深更火热的地方，边凑近了用鼻尖蹭开王耀后颈上散落的碎发，嘴唇若即若离地擦过那里的皮肉，却不肯实实在在地触碰到。

王耀没见识过这样发狠的架势，一时不太招架得住，腿被顶得有些发软，呼吸也跟着乱了拍，又被他贴着颈后的动作搞得毛骨悚然，感觉这个情绪不太稳定的病人像是随时要给他来一口狠的，不见血不罢休的那种，顿时后背的汗毛都奓了起来。还不等说什么，本田菊忽然腾出一只手绕到他身前，圈住他半勃的下身缓缓套弄起来。

他陡然弓起背，喉咙里滚出含糊的低吟。被充实填满的感觉里还掺着火辣辣的痛感，身前则是纯粹的快慰，两相交加出了电流般的刺激感，带电的火花似的一路噼里啪啦炸到了大脑。他有些失神，很快在本田菊手里硬得厉害，主动挺腰把自己往那只手里送，然后被本田菊用另一只手掐着腰按了回去，将那根硬挺吞了个彻底，差点在他止不住的喘息间顶出一声受不住的呜咽。

窗外是冬夜的万家灯火，居高临下俯瞰的城市夜景繁华璀璨。似乎处处都亮着灯，大街上房屋里，每一盏亮着的灯光下都有人，数不清的灯火如繁星，人就多如无数或明或暗的星星，他们也是其中微不足道的两颗。每颗星星都有自己的运行轨道，日复一日，自顾自地演绎自己的故事，谁又有空来在乎素不相识的两颗星星发生的碰撞，和这一段说不清道不明，糊里糊涂的相遇与分离呢？

本田菊把王耀翻过来，捞起他的一条腿挂在腰间，整个人挤进他两腿间，重新将自己埋进蚀骨销魂的温暖紧致中，放缓速度抽动起来。王耀本来就有些双腿发软，这下仅剩的一条腿更支撑不住不停往下滑的身体，他只好伸手搂住本田菊的脖子，攀着他的肩膀借力才不至于滑下去。

屋里的灯早在进屋时就不知被谁碰灭了，像是万千灯火下唯一的无人管辖地带，虽然能借到他人灯光的边缘，到底黑暗才是主色调。本田菊好像总也看不清王耀的脸，他越想将这张脸上的每一个细节，每一个表情，甚至每一个不易察觉的微动作都牢牢刻在心里，眼前越是蒙着一层水膜似的模糊一片，什么也看不清。

可或许不开灯才是好的，这场放肆的亲密和宣泄的感情无法活在明明白白的光下，等到太阳升起，就该灰飞烟灭了。

他就是在这时找到了王耀的敏感点。形状分明的前端从前列腺上蹭过，撞向甬道深处，王耀狠狠哆嗦了一下，搂住他脖子的手臂收紧，指甲差点掐进肩背上的皮肉，留下几道月牙似的印子。

他脑子里一片空白，没能分辨出那声满是情欲味道的呻吟是从哪里发出来的，身体就已经食髓知味起来，不知餍足地绞紧带来快乐的东西。

本田菊看得出他的反应，开始目的明确地顶弄那处敏感点。王耀在他怀里哆嗦起来，随着他愈发快的动作泄出断续的喘息呻吟。快感轻车熟路地占领四肢百骸，强烈的酥麻从尾椎沿着脊椎一路炸到中枢神经，终于在本田菊伸手握住他不太温柔地上下抚慰了几回后迎来了高潮。

浊液溅到他们的小腹上，还有一部分沾在了本田菊手上，不过王耀没有空去管那些，他还没有回神，缺氧似的大口喘着气，涣散的视线几乎对不上焦，连指尖都充斥着麻痹感，好像每个神经末梢都在源源不断地震颤。

“啪嗒。”

蓦地有什么液体滴落在颈窝，小小的水珠砸下来，却烫得王耀忍不住瑟缩了一下。

“是什么？”他茫然地想。

然后在沉默间，又有滚烫的水珠砸到他的皮肤上，每落下一滴，都像是能穿透骨肉一般直直砸在他的心上，将他经得起风霜雨雪的心脏都烫得蜷缩起来。

他慢慢找回自己逃离躯壳的灵魂，拼凑出一点不知所措的意识：“这是眼泪吗？”

本田菊双手环住他的腰，用力地拥抱怀里的人，低垂的脸贴在他脸颊一侧，眼泪就这样无声无息地落在他身上。

“怎么哭了……”王耀抬起有些酸软的胳膊，手心贴到他脸颊上，用手指摸索着给他擦拭泪痕，结果不仅没有擦干净，很快连他的指尖也被泪水濡湿了。

“别哭。”他轻声哄劝道，另一只手在空中停顿了一下，随后轻轻落在本田菊头上，像安抚一个孩子一样慢慢抚摸着。

柔滑的发丝从指缝里依次溜走，留下细微的痒意，隔了弹指一挥间的百年岁月，触感没有丝毫变化。王耀忽然觉得现在这个本田菊和过去那个藏不住喜怒哀惧的小孩子好像没什么不同。岁月可以改变他们的外表、观念、性格、习惯，沧海桑田，没什么是不能改变的，将他们变成另一个人似乎也并不难，但却无法改变这具凡胎肉体下最本质的东西……那可能就是人们所说的“灵魂”吧。

但他后知后觉，思考得太晚明白得也太晚，所以该遭报应了。

“今晚不是满月。”本田菊哑声说。

王耀默算日期，忽地心中一悸，眼眶也跟着发热起来。

初十的月亮，已经有了十五满月的大致形状。它遥遥挂在天际，光线黯淡，周围看不到星星，城市的霓虹灯盖过了闪烁的星光，也让月亮退避三舍，不肯再洒下皎洁的银辉了。

不圆满的月亮，就好像预示了一个终将不圆满的结局。

他们躺倒在窗边铺了一地的衣服上，不再看城市的灯和天上的月，只专注地十指相扣，密不可分地接吻，用尽力气抵死缠绵，将绵密的快感拉得无限长，好像只要这么做，这个夜晚就可以继续这么漫长下去，永远也不会到头一样。

如同两尾处在快要干涸的池塘里的鱼，明知自己的结局，却仍在期盼一场不会到来的大雨。

TBC.


End file.
